


Claimed

by syclad



Series: Haikyuu x reader [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syclad/pseuds/syclad
Summary: Yuuji got a bit jealous of Atsumu being too close with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Reader
Series: Haikyuu x reader [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169954
Kudos: 5





	Claimed

Terushima boredly scrolled through his phone, deciding to spy on other people's life, just because he had nothing else to do. Believe him when he says he had absolutely nothing else to do, after all, his partner left him to attend to a party on his own, leaving him all alone in his house.

He didn't mind, he knew Y/n wouldn't cheat on him. They based their relationship in trust, so it was pointless not trusting him with just this little. It didn't change the fact that Terushina was in fact, a possessive and cocky little shit that would step to claim Y/n as his at every opportunity he got.

And so, when he came across a picture of Atsumu Miya kissing his boyfriend's cheek while he had a blush on his cheeks, he felt something twist in his guts. He didn't like that feeling. Not one but. So he decided to put on some clothes, choosing ones that might fit a party, and he left to go search for his significant other.

He arrived not much later to said party, it was at the Miya's house, celebrating someone's birthday he could guess. Without much thought he entered the house, no one questioning why he was there since they were probably drunk out of their minds.

Meanwhile Atsumu and Y/n were dancing along the dance floor to some WAP, both of them absolutely killing that choreography. Before the h/c haired boy could drop to the floor in a split, someone grabbed him by the waist and pulled him to their chest, their chin resting on her shoulder. Y/n turned to look at the creep only to find his boyfriend with a glare directed at Atsumu, his arms wrapped protectively around him as he almost snarled at the guy.

Y/n let out a sigh, at least it wasn't some old creep that sneaked in or something like that. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Terushima's neck, pulling him in for a kiss which he quickly responded to, forgetting momentarily why he came here in the first place.

They parted not too long after, Terushima now biting down Y/n's neck slowly, blowing on the spots he left kisses on. "Why are you here Teru?" Y/n asked, no hint of malice on his voice, just pure curiosity. Terushima swiped his tongue along her neck, the cold metal ball feeling cold yet good against his flesh, making a single breathy moan come out of his mouth. He put his lips on top of his while pulling her even closer, their lips barely touching before he began to speak "let's say, I got a little jealous here, so I came to claim my territory". As to prove his point he bit on one of the hickeys he left, rolling his piercing over the bruise.

Y/n felt weak on his knees, wet kisses on the neck plus the godly piercing were one of his many weaknesses, and Terushima knew that very well. The h/c haired boy licked his lips and dragged him upstairs to one of the vacant rooms, he wasn't willing to wait until they got home to start anything, he wanted it now, and Terushima also happened to think the same.

Y/n pushed Terushima onto the mattress and he locked the door before crawling on top of him, Terushima huffing while his hands found their way to his ass, giving it a firm squeeze. "Before we keep going, are you drunk baby?" Y/n shook his head, his hands tracing Terushima's abs on top of the shirt as he smiled at him daringly "I made sure not to, I had to drive back after all". Terushima smiled at that statement. Green flag.

He grabbed Y/n's cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss while the boy started to grind on his now half erect member. His tongue traced his bottom lip, being granted access almost immediately. Their tongues tangled together, playfully, and sometimes they nipped at each others lips just for the fun of it, laughing in the middle of the moans.

Terushima slid a hand through his h/c hair, suddenly grabbing it and making his head jerk backwards. He knew just how to grip it enough to be pleasant and not painful, and Y/n loved it so much. "Ahn" a moan made it's way out of his mouth, making Terushima's grin widen in satisfaction. He was provoking such sounds and it made him proud. Who else could? No one, just him. 

He bucked his hips upwards so he could be rubbing his clothes dick on Y/n's, a desperate gasp scaping the boy as he grinded back on him. Terushima let go of his hair with a growl, changing their positions before stripping out of his shirt, letting Y/n take in the view before he lifted up his shirt and the other took it off completely, now their bare torsos touching as they made out.

Y/n once again flipped them around, taking off the bottoms and boxers, leaving him completely naked on top of his man. Terushima stopped for a few seconds, eyeing Y/n up and down hungrily. He was so fucking beautiful he couldn't help himself when he grabbed him by the neck and locked their lips, their kiss growing more and more impatient by the minute.

After what seemed like an eternity both of them were finally naked, the heat of their bodies keeping them warm as they fought for dominance. "What Teru? You can't win against me?". That made him snap. He absolutely loved it when Y/n was in teasing mode, it made him want to tame the little brat even more. "Oh you're on". In one swift movement he had the boy underneath him, one of his hands holding his above his head as the other slid down his neck, stopping on his bare chest.

He flicked his nipple and pinched on it, deciding that right now, what he wanted was to play with his chest, so he lowered his head and played with gus other nipple in his mouth. The coldness of the piercing against his sensitive skin was making him quirm underneath Terushima, the blond's ego growing whenever he made the h/c haired boy make a sound, as little as it was.

"P-please fuck me" Terushima heard the boy say through breathy moans, his chest rising up and down heavily as his legs were closed together, his face flushed only this view for Terushima to see. He licked his lips and pecked his lips lightly. "As you wish baby boy".

He searched through the cabinet and soon came to find a pack of condoms that was, thankfully, his size. He took one of them and put it on, putting the pack back to where it belonged. Not that it mattered to whom it belonged to.

He almost yelped when a pair of hands pushed him down on the bed, Y/n sat on his chest as he almost panted from anticipation, his ass rubbing on his manhood. He moaned with a smirk on his face, making Terushima almost try to flip them over again. Y/n lowered his mouth to Terushima's ear, giving his earlobe a teasing lick "nah ah, you have to bear with me today daddy". The blonde nodded and proceeded to watch his beautiful boyfriend grip his cock in his hands, aligning it with his entrance. 

"Wait you're going to hur-" before he could finish the sentence he dropped on his dick, taking his full length in one go. "Ah, fuck you're big Teru!" The boy's mouth was slightly agape, a breathy moan coming through his lips as he stared at the h/c haired beauty on top of him. "And don't worry, I already stretched myself before". He wouldn't question that now, but maybe later.

He started to move up and down on Teru's hard cock, his hands pressing on the other's chest as Yuuji's own hands gripped his hips to balance the h/c haired boy on top. He gritted his teeth at his pace, he was going slow on purpose and he knew it damn well.

The boy took his time to accelerate, still going slowly as he looked at the blond with a smirk on his face. "I like the view up he-A-AH". Before Y/n could finish the sentence Terushima gripped on his tights with strength before slamming him down, his dick hitting the prostate that made Y/n let out one of the loudest moans ever. The boy grinned, now on control of the boy on top, moving his hips at the speed he desired.

Y/n moved his hands to Terushima's shoulders to keep his balance, ragged moans scaping his mouth every so often, Terushima's name rolling off his tongue naturally as he slammed the boy on his dick. "Fuck Y/n, look at how good your pretty ass takes my cock huh? You look so good with my dick buried deep inside you, you know that?" He leaned to whisper in his ear, the h/c haired boy leaning also to bite on his shoulder and muffle his moans "I want to make a mess of you baby". 

His eyes roll back as he increases his speed and force of his thrusts, skin slapping against skin mixed with moans was the only sound they could hear in that house, even thought the party was most definetly still going. "T-Teru, mess me up, your cock feels- ah, so good!".

Terushima flips them over, Y/n taking the opportunity to grip the sheets as he is most definetly reaching his end while Terushima hits his g-spot continuously, groaning and moaning with him. "Ah Y/n, you take it like a fucking champ!" Y/n let out a whine when he came, his grip on the sheets loosening as Terushima's thrusts kept going.

He bit on Y/n's neck, the h/c haired boy's fingers tangling on his hair as his eyes teared up of overstimulation "fuck Tero s-shoooo, g-goood". Teru growled into his neck, his thrusts becoming sloppier when he came, finally reaching to an end.

He pulled out of Y/n, both panting like dogs as the shorter boy wrapped his arms around the others neck. "I love you Teru". Terushima smiled and pecked his nose, his hands wrapping around his smaller figure. "I love you Y/n". He took off the condom and both of them stayed in the bed, drowsy, while maintaining a little conversation smuggling into eachother.

"Y/n, what is Atsumu to you?" Y/n giggled and pecked his cheek, making Terushima blush from embarrassment "he is my friend, and he is, in fact, dating a Sakusa". Terushima's mouth formed an o, and Y/n nodded, giggling at his boyfriend. "Better then." Y/n hummed and closed his eyes, slowly drifting to sleep in Terushima's arms, still in Atsumu's house, thought they could care less about it. Poor Atsumu.


End file.
